Questions and Their Answers
by 2three.abi
Summary: 'Are you really planning to stay single for the rest of your life' 'Maybe…'Questions, answers and confessions. Senseless drabbles. Please read and review.


Title: Questions and Their Answers

Summary: 'Are you really planning to stay single for the rest of your life?' 'Maybe…'Questions, answers and confessions. Senseless drabbles. Please read and review.

Dedicated to CieneLu. Thanks for always being there for me every time I need someone to talk to. Smile! :)) And cheers to all my readers :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… besides the plot.

* * *

**Being able to wait is a sign of true love and patience.**

**Anyone can say he or she loves you, **

**But not everyone can wait for you.

* * *

**

**Time:** 3 o'clock in the afternoon

**Subject:** English

**Teacher:** Narumi-sensei… who else?

Natsume scowled when Narumi asked him to answer the question for that day.

"Come on, Natsume. Answer it," he said, encouraging the fire caster. _Come on. I'm actually giving you a chance to confess now, boy._

The raven-haired glared at the blonde teacher while hissing a no for his answer, before sitting down once again. He then silently got his manga and began to continue reading it.

"Why? Are you not planning to get married someday?" Narumi asked. He looked at Mikan, who looked suddenly and unusually interested with today's topic.

"No… I'll probably stay single for the rest of my life," he coldly said while turning into the next page of his manga.

"Natsume-sama will stay single for my sake! And for the fan club's sake, too," Sumire dreamily said.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Well, anyone can dream, Permy. But Hyuuga, are you sure? You want to stay single forever? Lonely for the rest of your boring life? Alone?"

"Hn."

"No wonder… with that attitude of yours," Hotaru smirked, "you'll not only stay single forever. You'll probably die a virgin, too."

Natsume blushed as the whole class roared with laughter. Narumi coughed softly to get their attention. He sighed when the laughter did die down. He then turned to the inventor, who was now polishing her infamous Baka gun on her seat.

"Now, moving on… Imai-san, can you please answer the question. Who do you want to be with in the future?"

Hotaru looked at Narumi and then…

Baka! Baka! Baka!

The class suddenly ended.

* * *

**Time:** 9:10 in the evening

**Location:** Mikan's room

Mikan couldn't sleep that night. Wearing her nightgown, she got her jacket and decided to walk around the school grounds.

She sighed as she sat under the sakura tree. She didn't even realize that she already reached that place a while ago. She sighed once again.

"Oi," someone from above the tree's braches told her. She secretly smiled before answering back.

"Mou, Natsume. You shouldn't scare a lady like that."

"Lady? Where? I don't see any ladies here," he said. Oh, he was teasing her again.

The fire caster suddenly jumped onto the ground and sat a few inches away from her.

They stayed quiet for a while… and then, with all the courage that she could muster, she finally asked him…

"Ne, Natsume. Did you really mean what you said earlier at Narumi's class?"

"What about it?"

She turned her head to his direction before asking him again. "Are you really planning to stay single for the rest of your life?"

Natsume stayed silent for a while. He then looked at the starless sky. Shrugging her shoulders, he answered, "Maybe."

_Maybe?, _Mikan thought._ What about me then? _She frowned and hugged her knees.

"Don't frown like that, Polka. You look way too old for your age if you frown like that."

She then looked at him once again. "But maybe… maybe, I'll take my chances with her," she heard Natsume softly whispered.

"Her? Who's her?"

Putting a hand under his head, he looked straight ahead and said, "I've been in love with a girl for the longest time. Too bad she doesn't know about my feelings."

Her forehead knotted… and she felt her heart breaking, little by little.

"Did you try telling her about your feelings?"

He shook his head and got and pointed at the sky. "I don't deserve her anyway. Well… I really don't deserve anyone for that matter."

"Why?"

Once again, he remained silent. Only the shrug of his shoulders was the only sign of his answer to her question.

Mikan put her index finger on her chin and thought of something. She needs to know who this girl was.

"Ah! A clue!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Give me a clue, Natsume."

Natsume stayed silent once again. (A/N: What could I say? He doesn't really talk much, right? Hehehe.) She thought that the fire caster was annoyed at her because of being so nosy. Mikan then hugged her knees once again.

"You know her… very well."

Mikan pouted once again. "Clue? You won't really give me a clue?"

Natsume sighed. Mikan wouldn't give up if he wouldn't say a single clue to her.

"She… she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life. She possesses the brightest smile, the kindest heart I've ever known. She… This is getting corny already, Polka!"

"Corny? Why so?" _I swear, if I figure out who that girl is… I swear I'll strangle her to death! Grrrr!_

"Because!" Natsume coldly said.

Getting annoyed because of… something, she stood up, dusted her nightgown and decided to go back to her room. But then again… Mikan looked back at Natsume when he called her name.

"Do you really want to know who she is?"

"Eh?"

He then stood up and walked towards her direction while putting both of his hands on his pockets.

Her eyes widened as he walked passed her.

Why?

"She was just sitting beside me a while ago. And when I saw her walking away from me, I suddenly realized that… that I couldn't live without her… that I'll make her mine. And when that time finally comes, I won't let her go."

He took another step and then another, before he looked back at her again, smirking.

"I definitely won't let _you_ go."

Mikan suddenly jumped on his back. "Is that true, Natsume?"

Natsume annoyingly looked at her. "No, I was just kidding, idiot."

"Pfft. No fair. No taking that back!" Mikan shouted.

And for her utter surprise, Natsume Hyuuga laughed for the first time.

**End.

* * *

**

A/N: Like? No like? Ah… review? :)


End file.
